Love and Life
by MISTER BIG T
Summary: Sequel to the "Unforgiven" series.
1. Default Chapter

Love and Life-First part in Digimon series 'Digimon Retribution' by MISTER BIG T  
This series continues where Digimon:Unforgiven left our hero's. 

ONE YEAR AFTER THE EVENTS THAT CHANGED THE LIFE'S OF DESTINED

TK cried and placed few flowers on Kari's grave.

"Oh Kari…How much I miss you…" he mourned.

Sora placed her hand gently on his shoulder.

"TK…We must go, the rain is going to start soon." Sora told to TK.

He didn't even blink, as he was on his knees, motionless.

"I don't care. Nothing will take me away from her grave before I'm done." TK said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LATER

Gatomon brought a cup of coffee to her lips and took a sip.

"TK still hasn't gotten around the death of Kari." Veemon stated, as he walked in circles in the room.

"None of us has Veemon." Biyomon replied to him.

Veemon gave a laugh.

"Yeah, but TK doesn't even notice that Sora and he could be together and mourn for the loss and

mourn together, instead of alone." he told to Biyomon.

Biyomon gave a shrug.

"What do you think Gatomon?" she asked.

Gatomon took an another sip from the mug.

"Me? I personally want nothing but best to TK and others that are still alive." she replied.

"Hey, guys, what's taking Patamon so long anyway?" Veemon suddenly asked.

"He must have gone to bar to go see Hawkmon. The poor bird really spends lots of time there, after hearing he was the one responsible of Yolei's fate." Biyomon responded.

Gatomon got up.

"I can't stand it anymore. I'm gonna go get the two out of there. Hawkmon is probably again telling his sad story and the two will stay till 3 am or so." she said sounding very annoyed.

Before anyone could protest, Gatomon ran off.

"Hey, look everyone. It's raining…" Veemon said, pointing at the window.

Suddenly Biyomon gasped.

"What? What's wrong?" Veemon asked.

"….It always rained hard, during the deaths…. I….I just have a bad feeling about this." Biyomon said.

"But Nolmon is dead! You worry too much." he replied.

AT THE BAR

Hawkmon raised a glass and took a sip from the whiskey within it.

"I think the others are waiting for us." Patamon said.

"Maybe so. But I'd wish to stay a little longer." Hawkmon replied, placing the now empty glass on a table.

Patamon gave a sigh.

"And now you ARE coming with me." he said, while grabbing Hawkmon from under his armpit and began to help Hawkmon walk out.

Just then, the doors of the bar swung wide open and in came a man in black trenchcoat, black scarf that covered his face and dark shades and black hat.

"So, we finally meet Patamon." the man spoke.

"Who are you? What do you want??" Patamon questioned.

The man lift up a glass of whiskey.

"Refer to me as Purgatory. I have been hired by several people who've got something against you. Truthfully speaking, that's not my business to know why." he spoke and squeezed his hand so the glass shattered, sending small bits of glass all around floor.

"Hey, get out of my bar!" one muscular man said to this mysterious person.

In a blink of an eye, Purgatory blocked the punch of the man and delivered his own punch to the man's guts, making him cough some blood. Without giving the man a break, Purgatory took hold of him by shoulders and threw him throughout a window. Some people screamed and ran off.

"Look… I don't know what you are saying…You've mistaken… " Patamon began to gaggle up.

"Can't we just talk this over?" Hawkmon asked.

Purgatory shook his head and took a step closer to the two.

"Nothing personal, just strictly business." he said, pulling out a barbed wire.

Patamon suddenly blew air with his attack at Purgatory, who just pulled his coat off and swung it infront of him. The wind was taken out and Purgatory threw his coat over himself again.

"No need to make this more difficult." he stated.

Purgatory took an another step closer.

"Pata! Hawkmon!!" yell came out from behind him suddenly.

Purgatory looked behind and saw one angry Gatomon.

"Today hasn't started out nicely and I'm not in best mood at all. Whoever you are, I suggest you to walk out now, before I'll make you go." Gatomon growled.

Purgatory suddenly threw his coat over Gatomon, covering her. When she tried to reach out for it, Purgatory kicked at Patamon, making him fly backwards a little and roll on the floor, before he could regain his stance.

"Not a wise choice." she said, as she began to evolve into Angewomon.

Before Purgatory could do much, Hawkmon jumped on his back and covered his face.

"Celestial arrow!" Angewomon yelled as she prepared her attack.

The arrow shot straight into stomach of Purgatory, who groaned and fell to ground.

"Now, let's see what we have here…" Hawkmon said, as he lift off Purgatory's mask.

"YOU!!!" everyone yelled out loud as they saw Purgatory's identity.

The man had been Davis who had died already a year ago.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TK walked with Sora to the car, which drove them out of the cemetry.

"TK, maybe you should take some rest." she told to him.

"I…I can't. It's one year, since Kari…Since she…" TK tried to say, but he gaggled everytime.

"I know…It's one year from that day." Sora replied, giving a sigh.

TK looked out of the window.

"I sometimes wonder if she sees me, like I saw her when Nolmon tried to take over our minds." he pondered out loud.

Sora smiled and placed her hand over his shoulder.

"If Kari would be here, she'd be proud of you." she told him.

TK smiled and looked out of the window. The rain was getting harder.

"Rains like these bring back bad memmories." he finally said.

"Yeah… Same here." Sora replied.

Suddenly, the car stopped.

"Hey, what's wrong?" TK asked.

"There's a road block ahead." the driver said.

TK got off and looked. There really was a road block. Man in purple cloak, that covered his entire body and face.

"Hey, who are you?" the driver asked, getting closer.

The man stood there motionless.

"Hello? Did you hear me?" driver asked, placing his hand over the mans shoulder.

Just then the man turned to face the driver and punched him straight into throat, making him fall on ground. As the driver was rolling on ground in agony, the cloaked man walked closer to Sora and TK.

"Stay away from us!" TK yelled as he ran to back trunk, opening it and taking out a shovel.

The cloaked man took yet another step towards the two.

"Sora, you must come with me." he spoke.

"You stay away from her!" TK screamed as he ran up to the man.

TK swung the shovel at the man's head, but the man dodge and raised TK up on straight hands. The shovel dropped down and TK tried to struggle off from the man's grib.

"TK!!!!" Sora screamed as she ran at the two.

"Do not make me kill him to make you follow me." he said bluntly.

"Please…Don't do this…" Sora begged, getting on her knees.

TK groaned. It was horrible being so powerless at hands of this mysterious attacker. Sora got by the mans side and he lowered TK down and took hold of Sora.

"Who are you….Please tell." TK begged.

The man with one swift move, turned the cloak a little and revealed the face of…Matt.

"BROTHER!! Why you do this? Why are you alive?? How are you so strong??!" TK screamed, head full of questions.

Matt's answer came from his tranquizler gun's dart, which hit TK on his stomach. Before TK's vision faded, he could see Matt walk away with Sora.

To be continued.


	2. Tear of Blood

_**Tears of blood - Second part in Digimon series 'Digimon Retribution' by MISTER BIG T **_

Things are about to pick up. 

Sora opened her eyes. Matt was carrying her down stairs. Upon looking around, she could tell she was in somekind of a cave or atleast, somekind of a structure built up around cave.

"Where are you taking me?" she whimpered.

"Hush, all will be clear later." Matt softly replied.

Matt suddenly stopped and put her on ground.

"Welcome Sora to what one may confuse as hell." Matt said, as he pushed one rock in a wall, making the wall's dissapear.

Sora's eyes widened. Huge ammounts of lava were flowing around, burning stakes and people impaled. She was amazed, she didn't suffer from the heat, but she was soon answered that question, before she even had time to ask.

"Do not worry. The flames and heat do not affect you. You too bear the mark."Matt explained.

"The mark?" Sora asked and looked around herself.

She suddenly was shocked, as she felt her chest and realized the old scar Biyomon had caused.

"What is going on...." she softly whimpered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TK ran as fast as his legs allowed him. He came to halt, as he noticed the pub, where Hawkmon usually spent lots of time at.

"Please, be there..." he begged in his mind, as he ran towards door and opened it.

The sight would have shocked him more, if he had not been just assaulted by his brother who he had thought as dead.

It was Davis and he was tied up.

"What's the meaning of this?!!?" TK exclaimed.

"I don't know, how or why, but I know that he is way beyond human powers. He survived a perfect shot of Celestial Arrow." Angewomon explained.

"That's impossible...Davis...He died over a year ago." TK slowly stated.

Davis smiled and faced at TK.

"Suprise." he said.

"Whatkind of sorcery is this?" Patamon questioned.

"You can kill me, I won't speak." Davis cockingly answered.

TK moved close and gave a slap at Davis face.

"Damn you! Tell what have you done with Sora!!" he yelled.

"What? Has something happened to Sora?" Angewomon asked worriedly.

"Ah, I see Matt had more success than me." Davis said.

"MATT?!?!!" Hawkmon exclaimed and then he continued "I need an another drink."

"Why are you here? Why are you doing this? And are the others alive too?" TK barked the questions.

"As I said, I won't answer anything, but I can tell you this. More shall come. What you've witnessed today, has been just a mere start and a test. Killing me won't make any diffrence either." Davis told to everyone.

TK gave a sigh as he tried to calm down.

"Please tell Davis. I want to know where Matt took Sora." he begged.

"....That, I can't answer even if I'd want to." Davis finally replied with a serious tone of voice.

"Why not?" Patamon asked.

"Because...I don't know." Davis answered.

BACK AT SORA...

Sora gazed around the small room she had been left at. Matt had gone off to his own ways, but before his department, he had said he'd want to see one fight to see Sora's powers.

"But I am just a mere human.... I hop....I hope he really isn't going to attack me." Sora pondered.

She was broken from her thoughts as the rusty door opened. Sora gasbed in horror as from the door came a woman, who was yelling and roaring. She had huge strapped mask that covered near her entire face. She gave a groan and ran at Sora, who backed against the wall.

Then, something even more terrifying catched her attention. Purple long hair.

"Y......Yo....Yolei??!?" she exclaimed.

The woman stopped moving. She tilted her head a little.

"You...You are Yolei....Aren't you?" Sora asked.

The being gave a small smile and gave a happy groaning and gently moved her hands to caress Sora's cheeks.

"M...My God....What did they do to you Yolei?" Sora quietly asked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Veemon looked up into sky, the huge raindrops hitting him against his face.

"Dark clouds are gathering..... I feel that a terrible thing is going to happen." he said.

Mimi got next to him and Biyomon and she wiped her tears off, her eyes red from crying.

"We are gonna die..." she whimpered.

To be continued...


End file.
